Bakugan King
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Set during the New Vestroia season. Somehow, the Bakugan are captured! Now, it's up to the Resistance, Vexos, and Runo, Julie, and Alice to save them! But, how are they going to do it if the only ones helping them are dinosaurs? Especially ones who like to do matchmaking.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan King

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, if you've read chapter 9 of my story, _Dinosaur King: New Battles_, it mentions that I was thinking of making this crossover. So, here it is! P.S., there _might_ be some OOCness...**

* * *

Drago shook slightly, starting to wake up. He had a weird dream that someone had stolen him from the Resistance's vehicle, though he just thought it was a nightmare. When he opened up and looked around, however, he knew that it hadn't been a nightmare. Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, Hydranoid, Skyress, the rest of the Resistance Bakugan, and even the Vexos Bakugan were lying around him and they all were trapped in a cylinder-like space with blacked-out glass.

"Oh great." he muttered as the others started to stir.

* * *

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Drago?" Dan said, coming out of his room and yawning. Shun, Ace, Mira, Marucho, and Baron were also in the main room, but they seemed to be looking for something.

"Drago's also missing? This isn't good." Ace groaned.

"Missing?" Dan asked, instantly getting awake, "What do you mean?"

"The other bakugan have disappeared and we've tried looking for them, but we can't find them." Mira explained.

"Do you think it's the Vexos?"

"No way. No offense, Dan, but even Mylene would cause more noise than you do, so we would've known." Shun said. Dan thought about it for a few seconds, then fumed.

"Are you saying I'm not quiet?!"

"Guys!" Marucho interrupted, "Drago, Ingram, Elfin, Percival, Nemus, and Wilda are the only ones missing, and they're our most powerful bakugan. Whoever stole them might have also stolen the Vexos bakugan, since they seem to be stealing the most powerful bakugan we have."

"You really think so?" Ace asked.

"It's just a theory, but yes. Just in case, though, we should bring some bakugan."

"I agree. It's better to be safe than sorry." Shun said. Soon, they were ready to face the Vexos and find out if they did have their bakugan or not.

* * *

"...We're trapped? You say we're trapped?" Helios asked after they all had woken up.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Yes, WE ARE TRAPPED, HELIOS!" Drago roared in his ears. He popped back into a ball and rolled away from the ticked off bakugan.

"You sure scared him that time." Elfin commented.

"How are we going to get out of here, though?" Gorem asked.

"If we don't get out of here soon, I'm think I'm going to go crazy!" Preyas said, running around.

"Don't you mean claustrophobic?" Tigrerra asked.

"That too."

"I thought he was already crazy." Hydranoid said.

"He _is_." Wilda said.

"For your question, Gorem, I do not know." Skyress said.

"Neither do I, but I hope that our partners are alright." Nemus said.

"I do as well." Elico added.

* * *

"...So, all of our bakugan are missing?" Lync asked. The Vexos had met the Resistance halfway over to one of their cities, thinking that the Resistance had stolen their bakugan. But, after hearing what Marucho had to say, they were now listening.

"Seems like it." Baron said.

"The question is, who would steal our bakugan? Neither side has major enemies except each other, right?" Gus said, looking at the Resistance.

"No, or at least, not that we know of." Mira said.

"Then who stole Hades?!"

"He means our bakugan. ALL of our bakugan." Mylene put in, pointing at Shadow.

"I don't know."

"Baron, you never know anything." Ace muttered.

"HEY!"

"No fighting, boys." Mira said, pulling Baron away from Ace.

"Baron's right, though. We have no idea who stole the bakugan." Dan said. Just then, Spectra pulled something that looked like a communicator out of one of his pockets.

"It's a video call from Prince Hydron. You might want to hide so he doesn't see you, Resistance." Spectra said. Which is what they did. Since they had met up in a forest, it was easy for them to hide. Spectra then answered the call. Hydron's scowling face appeared on a holographic screen in front of him.

"Where are you, Spectra? The bakugan have gone missing!"

"We know, sir. We're trying to find them now."

"I'm not talking about your bakugan! I'm talking about my trophies!" Spectra's eyes widened from behind his mask, along with a few others.

"You mean-?"

"Alpha Hydranoid, Blade Tigrerra, Hammer Gorem, Preyas, and Storm Skyress have all gone missing! There is no trace of them ANYWHERE in the palace! Find them soon, or else!" Then, the call ended.

"Looks like our bakugan aren't the only ones missing." Shun said, coming out of his hiding place.

"Whoever this is, they must be pretty good if they've managed to steal the bakugan from under Hydron's nose." Lync said.

"I know that there aren't any Bakugan on Earth anymore, but maybe we should check on Alice, Runo, and Julie. They were Hydranoid's, Tigrerra's, and Gorem's partners." Dan said.

"He's got a point. There's no telling if this person or vestal, whoever they are, can go from between the worlds. There's no telling what they can do." Marucho said.

"Then let's go!"

"Do you even know what to do or where to go, Lync?"

"Uh..."

"I thought so." Mylene said, folding her arms.

"I still have a phone Runo gave me in case I could ever contact her and wanted to talk. Maybe that could work and we could ask Alice to help."

"Do you really think that could work, Dan?" The boy shrugged.

"It could." Shun shook his head at his friend.

* * *

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Preyas cried, still running around.

"Knock you out so we can talk and think?" Vulcan suggested. Preyas kept running and shouting, but kept his distance from Gus' bakugan.

"Seriously, though, how are we going to get out of here? The glass is blacked-out, so we have no idea what's on the other side. We don't know how strong the glass is, and there are other things to think about, too." Ingram said.

"Maybe we could throw Preyas at the glass. Even if it didn't break, we wouldn't have to listen to Preyas for a while." Percival said, looking at the Aquos bakugan.

"I agree..." Helios said, also looking at the bakugan. The other Vexos Bakugan nodded.

"You can definitely count me in!" Drago growled.

"Guys! What would the others say?" Elfin said. They all looked at each other, then said in unison: "Way to go. You actually got him to be quiet." Elfin, Nemus, and Wilda animefell; Skyress, Tigrerra, and Gorem sweatdropped.

* * *

For once, Dan's idea worked and they managed to contact Runo. She did yell in Dan's ear for a while, though, before he could interrupt her and tell her what was going on. She connected them to Alice as soon as she could then. It didn't take long for them to arrive. But, they did land awkwardly.

"Get off me, you hyena!"

"Get your foot out of my face, Grav!"

"You're the one to talk, Grit!"

"Get off me, Volt! You're heavy!"

"You aren't the softest landing pad either, Lync." The three watching the scuffling pileup sweatdropped. Eventually, Runo had to pull Dan out to untangle everyone from each other.

"...If it was that easy to untangle us, why didn't you do it sooner?"

"I wanted to see how long it would take you guys to get untangled before I helped out, Chicken Creep." she said, poking her tongue out childishly at the Vexos leader (who scowled in response).

"Again with the insulting name, human?"

"Anyway," Julie said, rolling her eyes, "Runo only told us a bit of what happened. Mind telling us the whole story?" Alice nodded.

"And, because I had to transport so many of you, the dimensional transporter broke down. The fact that my grandfather won't be coming home for a while doesn't help, though."

"You're saying we're stuck here until your grandfather fixes the teleporter?" Alice nodded again. That made all the vestals, Vexos and Resistance, groan.

"We're stuck here AGAIN. Great; Just great." Ace said.

"You weren't the only ones stuck here either!" Lync said.

"Are you guys going to tell us the whole story or not?!" Runo yelled, making some of them flinch and Lync and Shadow hold onto each other.

"Y-yes ma'am." Dan said, nodding furiously in fear.

* * *

"At least he made a crack in the glass. Let's try throwing him again."

"Do you guys want to make him have a concussion?!"

"That would be nice..." Cue Skyress facepalming, which doesn't work that well when you're in ball-form.

* * *

"...The bakugan are missing?" Julie asked after the explanation ended.

"Yep, unless they're playing an out-of-control game of hide-and-seek." Shadow said.

_*BONK*_

"OW! What was that for, Mylene?!"

"For one thing, they wouldn't play hide-and-seek while they were sleeping; For another, how could Gorem, Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress, and Hydranoid stop being statues without Hydron saying so?"

"...Magic?"

_*BONK*_

"OW, AGAIN!" Cue everyone sweatdropping.

* * *

"One more time and it should break!"

"You know Marucho is going to kill you guys if he finds out about this, right?"

"Who cares?! I've been dreaming of this day since I met the bakugan!" Drago cried, acompanied by an insane laugh (which made all the bakugan (even the Vexos bakugan) move back an inch in fear).

* * *

"Why didn't you guys just check the security cameras to see who took them?" Alice asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Gus said.

"You aren't the only ones who forgot to check..." Baron said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you can't check it now, since the transporter is broken." Runo sighed.

"How long will it take for your grandfather to come back from wherever he went?" Volt asked.

"I don't know; maybe a month at the earliest."

"That long? Where did he go?"

"The Untied States of America, which is overseas."

"That's pretty far, even from here." Dan said.

"The government there heard about him and asked him to come because they think he could help them with their research and stuff. He didn't tell me everything, so I don't really know."

"I still wonder who could manage to steal our bakugan from under our noses." Spectra muttered.

"Someone who has ninja-skills like Shun?" Julie put in.

"Maybe. We should have checked the cameras before we left." Marucho sighed.

* * *

"Yes! WE BROKE THROUGH!"

"Who's going to bring him with us?" Wilda asked, pointing at the unconscious Preyas.

"You do it. I don't think Drago is even _thinking_ of Preyas right now." Percival said.

"YES! WE CAN GET OUT! WOOHOO!" he yelled, doing some-sort of dance. Everyone sweatdropped, then felt the space shake.

"W-what's g-going on?" Vulcan asked, stuttering because of the shaking. Suddenly, the hole they had made was covered with something, plugging their bolt hole.

"Hey! Who did that?! That took a lot of effort to make!" Drago steamed.

"You creatures are weird, you know that?" someone spoke from beyond the walls.

"Who are you?" Tigrerra asked.

"I can't tell you. BBB said I couldn't. But, I'll tell you this. You're on Earth now."

"What?" Gorem asked.

"We're back on Earth?!" Elfin cried.

"Yep! And don't try getting out. BBB says that if you do, he'll stop you!" Then, all became quiet.

"...At least we know where we are now." Helios said.

"And who's holding us. Some male known as BBB." Elico said.

"Don't forget whoever was just out there." Ingram said.

"I wonder where we are _exactly_." Vulcan said.

"Who knows?" Nemus said, shrugging.

* * *

Later, Marucho brought them all to his house in Japan so they could find out where the vestals could stay and maybe where the bakugan could be. When they mentioned the housing arrangements, Lync instantly spoke up that he could stay with Alice back at her house.

"You like her!" Shadow said, pointing at the Ventus brawler. Lync and Alice blushed.

"I do not! It's just that when I was stuck here I stayed with her, so I think that's the best place for me to be!" he argued.

"He has a point." Mira said, surprising them, "It's like how I slept with Runo when I was stuck here. Her house was the place that I liked the best here on Earth, so it made me feel at home and I felt better sleeping there than anywhere else."

"And I did like sleeping with Master Dan..." Baron mused.

"Well, that at least means three of you know where you're going to stay. Lync stays with Alice, Mira stays with Runo, and Baron stays with me." Dan said.

"The rest of you can stay with me if you want." Marucho said.

"And I know that I can have at least one more person staying with me. I have enough room." Alice said. Shadow smirked.

"Then count me in!" he said. Mylene sighed in relief.

"You aren't going to bother me; thank goodness." she muttered.

"Why do I feel like I know why you want to stay with us?" Lync moaned.

"I'm going to prove that you like each other!" he said happily. Alice blushed again and Lync blushed and facepalmed.

"I guess the rest of us are staying here." Volt said, leaning on the wall closest to him.

"Next stop, Marucho's giant plane!" Shadow said, grabbing Alice's and Lync's hand and dragging them out the door.

"Kato will take them home, don't worry." Marucho said, straightening his glasses.

"I just hope they don't kill each other..." Gus said, looking at the doorway where the three left.

"Lync and Shadow, kill each other? You know that they'll do that whenever they're together. But Alice? I have no idea what she'll do, since I haven't known her long." Mylene said.

"If she gets angry, the ones who are going to be killed ARE Lync and Shadow. Trust us." Runo said with Julie nodding.

* * *

The next day, Dan and the others were online, using their_ Battle Brawlers Bakugan_ accounts to talk to each other.

"Interesting. Maybe we should get our own, in case we need to communicate with you brawlers at anytime in this world." Spectra commented.

"Depends on if you guys are going to use them wisely." Shun said, "You're still our enemies, you know."

"Yes, but we are united until we get our bakugan back. Besides, we wouldn't even use this anymore once we get back to New Vestroia."

"He has a point." Ace said.

"C'mon, Shun! It won't be so bad!" Dan said. Shun sighed.

"Alright, but I don't agree to this completely." Dan and Baron high-fived.

"I'll set up the accounts for each of you, then you can customize them as your own later." Marucho said.

"By the way, where are Lync and Shadow, Alice?" Mira asked.

"They went out to get firewood. It's their punishment, after what happened last night..."

"Mind explaining?" Runo asked.

"I was trying to fix dinner, but they kept arguing. They argued so much that eventually I had to yell at them to get them quiet. They haven't said a word since."

"Wow. That's a new record of silence, even for Shadow." Mylene said.

"I didn't even know he knew how to be quiet." Gus said.

"He can be surprising sometimes, but most of the times he's crazy."

"That's putting it bluntly, Volt." Ace said. The Haos user shrugged.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I've got to go shopping now! They're having a 20% off sale at the closest mall and it ends in 3 hours! See you guys later!" Julie said, then logged off. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Is this usual with Julie?" Mira asked. Runo sighed.

"Yep, and sometimes she gets us to come with her. I've got clothes in my closet from her that she got me years ago and that I haven't even worn yet."

"Thankfully, she hasn't gotten us any clothes." Shun said.

"YET." Dan and Marucho added before shivering slightly. Shun shook his head.

"Speaking of clothes," Mylene interrupted, "Wouldn't vestal clothes attract attention on Earth?"

"She has a point. We won't be able to go anywhere like this unless we want to be stared at." Gus said, gesturing to his clothes.

"Except my house, since it isn't really near any cities and such." Alice said, "Anyway guys, I have to leave now. I still have chores to do." She then logged off.

* * *

Later, while she was scraping the frost off the windows, she heard footsteps running behind her. When she turned, she saw Lync and Shadow running towards her with firewood in their arms. When they got to her, they dropped the firewood and rested their hands on their knees, panting.

"Why were you two running? A bear wasn't out there, was it?" she asked.

"No...but we found...something." Lync said. Shadow nodded.

"The others...might want to...come and check...it out..." he added.

"This isn't one of your tricks, is it?" she asked. They both shook their heads. She wasn't sure if they were telling the truth, but she called the others anyway.

* * *

Soon, everyone had come and were now walking into the forest with Lync and Shadow in the lead.

"What _did_ you two find out here? You didn't really tell us." Dan asked as they walked.

"We found something pretty weird. We were walking along and gathering firewood when I suddenly lost my footing and almost fell into a big hole in the ground that just got uncovered when I stepped on it. Lync grabbed my wrist and saved me, even though he's a bit of a shrimp." There was an irritation mark on the vestal's head before he sighed and continued where Shadow left off.

"After I saved Shadow, we took a closer look at the hole and saw that it was more like a human-made tunnel with pegs attached to one side, leading down into it. We left the firewood behind and went inside; when we got to the bottom, we followed a tunnel made in a similar way all the way down to a room that looked like it had been ransacked by something."

"Or someone." Shadow added, "Anyway, we walked in the room to look around and Lync tripped on a tile. After he fell, I saw that the tile was lifted up slightly by his tripping on it and I lifted it up. Under it was a space holding seven stones with symbols on them."

"We decided to leave them there and get you guys to come check them and the place out. You guys know the rest." Lync finished. The two then stopped walking and Shadow said: "Looks like we're here." They both then moved aside to show a big hole in the ground made out of stone blocks. On one edge, there were pegs hammered into the side, like how they might be positioned on a ladder. The other side had a trapdoor door (with a rusty hinge) swung inward.

"This is the place you were talking about?" Shun said, crouching down to inspect the hole.

"Yep. It only leads to that single room, though." Lync said.

"Strange." Alice said, "I've known these woods my entire life and I've never known of this. Not even my grandfather knows of it, I don't think."

"We might as well check it out, since we have nothing else to do." Ace said, starting down into the hole, "But we'll need to be careful. There might be things hiding down here that we don't know about." Everyone followed and soon they had all climbed into the hole and were now walking down the hallway Lync mentioned. It was also made of stone blocks and held together very well. Every so often there were prongs where torches would have been held, but they seemed to have not been in use for quite a while; they were covered in spider webs. At the end of the tunnel was the room. It was completely circular and its walls were made of stone shelves. Around the room were six pedestals, each with a marking on the shaft. The books that would have been on the shelves were strewn across the floor in all places.

"You were right." Volt commented, "This place _was_ ransacked." Lync then walked over and removed the tile Shadow mentioned, and underneath were the seven stones. Each stone had a symbol on it that matched a pedestal except for one. He picked them up and layed them on the ground around the hole, showind the others.

"See? These stones are shaped weirdly _and_ have weird symbols on them!" Gus the noticed something. The tile with the stones was off to the side, allowing him to see the entire floor. It looked to have the same pattern as the stone that didn't match the pedestals.

"Is it just me, or do the symbols on the pedestals seem to match the symbols on the stones?" Spectra spoke up.

"And it seems to me that the seventh stone has the same symbol on it as the floor does." Gus added.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Julie said, "What if we put the stones where the symbols are, or we could put the stones in the middle? Something might happen."

"She has a point." Mylene said.

"Then let's get to work!" Dan said.

"Right, Master Dan!" The two then went to get the stones and put them on their pedestals. One had a fireball, one had waterdrops, one had mountains, one had blades of grass, one had lightning, and the last had what looked like wind. The seventh looked nothing like the others. The water wind, and mountain stones were round, the fire, lightning, and grass stones were trapezoids, and the seventh looked like a triangle. Each of the corners had either a red, blue, or yellow jewel, and each had a symbol beside it that seemed to point to another jewel.

"...Nothing's happening." Runo commented after a minute.

"Let's try the second option and line them up the way the pedestals and the floor show." Shun suggested. Each of them laid down a stone from the pedestals and pushed it into it's corresponding grove on the seventh. Dan and Spectra had the fireball stone; Shun and Lync had the wind stone; Marucho and Mylene had the water stone; Mira, Julie, and Gus had the mountain stone; Baron, Runo, and Volt had the lightning stone, and that left Ace, Alice, and Shadow with the grass stone. When all of them connected, the stones formed a perfect circle. Just a few seconds after connecting, however, they all started to glow different colors and the teens instantly backed away. The symbol on the floor also lit up as well.

"What's going on?!" Dan said. Then, one beam came out of the center stone and hit the books, which made all of them light up and float back onto the shelves where they were before. It retreated back into the stone, then the other six shot out stones at their corresponding pedestals, which made them light up the same colors. Fireball was red; Water was blue; Grass was green; Lightning was yellow; the mountains were purple, and Wind was white with a slight tint of blue. Each shook slightly, then glowed brighter, making the teens shield their eyes. They shrunk until they were the size of their hands, then transformed and the light went away. It each of their places were cards and stones, identical to the ones in the circle. Throughout the room, quiet, strange voices echoed: _Our time has come at last. _They all looked around, wondering if something else was going to happen, then looked back at the used-to-be pedestals.

"...Did we do all that?" Shadow asked.

"Seems so." Marucho said, straightening his glasses, "And my guess is, whoever ransacked this place before was looking for these stones."

"And did you guys hear those voices? They sounded so... wise and ancient." Alice said. The others nodded.

"And how did the pedestals become these?" Volt asked, picking up the cards and stones from where the Lightning Pedestal used to be (since he was the closest to it). There were three cards that seemed to have animals on them and two stones that looked exactly like the one they found before.

"Maybe there's a reason. Whoever was here was looking for those stones all over the place, but couldn't find them; Later, we come, find them, and release these cards and stones. It's almost like we were chosen..." Runo said.

"She's right. These cards and stones didn't appear before the ransackers; they appeared before us. There must be a special reason why." Mira said.

"And don't forget how that center stone but all the books back on the shelves; it was almost like it knew where they went. Like it had a mind of it's own."

"How could a stone have a mind of it's own, Lync?" Mylene asked.

"It might." Alice interrupted, "We all heard that voice, and it seemed to me that it came from the stones."

"And the animals on these cards aren't normal, either." Julie said, looking at the cards that came from the mountain pedestal, "These are dinosaurs!"

"And _how_ do you know _that_?" Runo asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Billy and I used to go hunting for dinosaurs outside our hometown when we were little." Julie said sheepishly, "And anyway, the backs of these cards each has a symbol that matches a stone." The others looked at their cards and saw that she was right.

"But," Gus said, looking at one of the cards Julie had and pointing it out, "That one looks different. Most of them are dark grey while this one is orange. Maybe it's special."

"It's the only card like that, so he has a point." Shun said, scanning over each card the others held, "But, my question is, what do these cards have to do with the stones?"

"Maybe we're supposed to put them together." Baron suggested.

"How? It's not like these things are hollow." Lync said, throwing one of the two wind stones into the air above his hand and catching it.

"Look at the bottom of these things." Spectra said, inspecting one of the two fireball stones, "There seems to be a miniature scanner attached." they all looked to see he was right.

"Maybe if we slide the cards across the scanners something will happen." Mira said.

"Let's try it outside. After what happened a few minutes ago, i don't want to take any chances of a collapse." Marucho said. Everyone looked around and sweatdropped sheepishly, knowing he was right.

"Well," Dan said, standing up and picking up the fireball stone from the circle, "I'm not going to stand around and not know what these things do besides that. Let's go outside."

"I'm coming too, Master Dan!" Baron said enthusiastically, grabbing a Lightning stone from Volt and running to catch up to his mentor.

"Wait for us!" Lync and Shadow cried, standing up and bringing the wind stone and grass stone they had with them.

"We might as well go with them. They will cause trouble up there, and that's a fact." Mylene said, grabbing a water stone and walking after them. The others looked at each other.

"She's got a point. Shadow and Lync have been known to cause destruction in their wake when they're together." Volt said, getting up to walk after the others. Runo picked up the lightning stone from the circle and sighed.

"If I know Dan, which I unfortunately do (this made some of the others giggle or chuckle), he's going to cause a mess of things somehow."

"I'm coming with you, Runo." Shun and Marucho said, grabbing the wind and water stones from the circle and going after Volt.

"I'm not going to be left behind, so c'mon, guys!" Julie said, grabbing the mountain stone from the circle and heading out. Alice grabbed the grass and center stones.

"We might as well go, since we really don't have anything else we can do here." she said and walked out, followed by a wary Spectra, Gus, Mira, and Ace.

* * *

_**Taa-daa! I finished the first chapter! It's one of my longest ones, too! I just went back to school yesterday, if you didn't know, and right now I'm in a Dinosaur King mood! Read, Review, and I'll see ya later!**_


	2. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

**I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

**This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

**Here are the rules:**

**1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

**2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

**3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

**4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

**Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
